Unique nuit
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Je ne devais y passer que cinq nuits. Finalement, je ne passerais pas le lever du jour...


**ATTENTION.**  
><strong>Cette fanfiction, tirée du jeu d'horreur "Five Nights at Freddy's" ainsi que de la chanson par The Living Tombstone, contient des passages de gore (du sang dans la joie et la bonne humeur). Soyez prévenus.<strong>  
><strong>Et bonne nuit tout le monde !<strong>

* * *

><p>Putain. Putain putain putain putain ! Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que j'ai accepté ce job ? Sérieusement, quand mes potes m'ont raconté les histoires qui se sont produites dans ce restaurant, j'aurai dû fuir ! J'aurai dû comprendre qu'il s'y passait un truc louche ! J'ai l'impression d'être la nana blonde dans un film d'horreur, celle qui se jette dans le piège pour rigoler, et qui finit par être la première à trépasser. Mais je veux pas mourir bordel ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir mourir ? NON ! J'ai que 18 printemps, je vais rentrer à l'université, je suis avec mon mec depuis la sixième, j'adore ma famille, j'adore ma vie PUTAIN ! Alors POURQUOI au nom de tout ce qui vit sur cette Terre j'ai accepté ce job ?<p>

En fait.

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai vu l'annonce et j'ai été... comme... subjuguée... C'était mal payé. C'était sans doute le pire poste proposé dans tout le journal. J'aurai pu aller dans un autre restaurant ou bien un bar, les toilettes publiques même, j'en sais rien. Mais c'était cette annonce. Ce job ou rien. J'ai appelé. On m'a accepté par téléphone sans que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit, et puis on m'a donné l'heure à laquelle je devais arriver à Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. J'y suis allée et je me suis retrouvée dans un bureau miteux avec un message enregistré qui me disait que les animatroniques prenaient vie la nuit. J'ai eu peur... mais je ne me suis pas enfuie. POURQUOI PUTAIN ?! Les histoires que l'ont m'avaient raconté sur ce lieu me sont revenus en mémoire : les étranges coulées de sang sur ces peluches, les cinq enfants disparus et le meurtrier déguisé en ours... Et en plus le message m'a raconté l'histoire de "L'Attaque de 87", où un des robots s'en serait pris à quelqu'un... Et que depuis les robots étaient enfermés dans le local le jour...

Mais ils prenaient vie la nuit. ILS PRENAIENT VIE LA NUIT ! Je ne me suis pas enfuie. ILS VOUS ATTAQUENT AU MOMENT OU ILS VOUS TROUVENT ! Je ne me suis pas enfuie. ON DEVRAIT DETRUIRE LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE CE BATIMENT ! C'est ce que j'aurai dû penser.

Mais non.

A la place, j'avais... pitié. Et maintenant, me voilà bloquée dans ce putain de bureau, les deux portes donnant sur les couloirs grandes ouvertes, à vérifier toutes les secondes si les pantins de métal n'ont pas bougé. La sueur coulent le long de mon dos, mes mains tremblent en frôlant la tablette. Bien sûr qu'ils ont bougé. Bien sûr qu'ils s'approchent de moi. J'entends leurs rires, leurs bruits de pas, la musique... mais je garde le nez collé à ma tablette, mes larmes s'écrasant contre l'écran. Je ne veux pas voir leur visage, leur yeux exorbités. Je préfère mourir dans l'ombre plutôt que de les voir. Je ferme alors les portes, m'autorisant alors quelques précieuses minutes de répit. Pour pleurer. J'ai alors un drôle de réflexe : je regarde mon portable. 4 heures du matin. Merde. Je vais mourir. Je sais que je vais mourir. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'appuie sur "Répertoire". Un seul nom me vient en tête. Un seul. Celui de mon petit ami.

Le téléphone sonne, mais très vite je suis sur le répondeur. Evidemment. A cette heure-ci, il dort. Merde, j'aurai voulu... j'aurai voulu entendre sa voix. Une dernière fois. "Salut... c'est moi. Je... Je sais que tu dors... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais... Ecoute, c'est stupide mais je sens la fin arriver. C'est ce restaurant tu sais ? Je ne devais y passer que cinq nuits mais... mais je crois que je n'y passerais pas le lever du jour. Alors, je voulais te dire... juste te dire mes derniers mots. Tu... Tu vas me manquer... Je t'aime Jeremy." Je raccroche avant de fondre en larmes, je ne voulais pas que la dernière chose qu'il entende de moi soit des larmes. Puis je me mets à prier. A prier que le ciel existe. Et que j'y ais une place. Soudain, la lumière s'éteint. Les portes s'ouvrent. Le silence est total. J'arrête de pleurer, de bouger, de respirer.

Bonnie se jette sur moi dans un hurlement inhumain. Il me fait tomber de ma chaise, son poids m'écrasant contre le sol, et met ses mains autour de mon cou. Je sens à travers sa fourrure les doigts mécaniques et... chauds ? contre ma gorge et toute envie de crier s'envole. Ses yeux marrons me regardent fixement, ils ont l'air tellement vides et pourtant... Pourtant... Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'approcher doucement la main de son visage. Je caresse doucement son visage, je cherche même à lui gratouiller l'oreille. Il tremble. De rage, de peur, je ne sais pas. Je vais mourir de toute façon. Et là, en passant mes doigts sur sa joue, je sens un liquide chaud couler... Du sang. Du sang coule de ses yeux, comme des larmes pourpres. Son regard a alors l'air moins vide, plus désespéré. Voilà ce que j'étais venue chercher.

Il attrape mon poignet, d'une telle force que j'ai l'impression qu'il me l'a broyé, et me traîne sans ménagement par-terre jusqu'au local. Les lumières sont basses, l'ambiance est pesante. Je vais finir ma vie dans l'endroit le plus glauque de la Terre putain. Et malgré l'issue de cette promenade inconfortable, je ne me débats pas. Je ne fuis pas. Bonnie me lâche, allongée par-terre, dans ce local aux murs décomposés. Je relève mon dos et, d'un calme étrange, je regarde les quatre robots qui me font face. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy et... Freddy. Ces quatre personnages qui ont marqués mon enfance. Et qui m'ont hanté pendant les dernières heures de ma vie. Leurs visages sont tournés vers moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de crier. Je n'en ai plus envie. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose. La chose la plus dingue que l'on puisse faire dans ces circonstances. J'avais envie de leur poser une question de merde.

"Il est où le cinquième ?"

Chica met ses mains en prière sur le côté, puis y pose sa joue. Il dort. Bien sûr. Ca doit être l'heure de la sieste. Et il y en a encore d'autres. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas la première. Les marionnettes sont cachés, quelque part. Attendant leur heure. Pour frapper.

Je pleure. Je pleure mais cette fois, pas parce que je sais que je vais mourir. Mais parce que c'est injuste. C'est injuste ce qui se passe ici. C'est injuste que cela continue. C'est injuste que...

"Tu... jouer... avec... nous ?"

Je croise les yeux d'un bleu, presque aussi bleu que les miens, si clair... limite rassurant... de Freddy. Il avait parlé. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Il avait parlé. D'une voix robotique qui aurait pu sembler monocorde sauf que... j'y ai entendu de la détresse. Et cette détresse sera gravée en moi à jamais. Je le sais. Alors je hurle.

Foxy me donne un gros coup de poing qui m'assomme à moitié, je sens mon crâne craquer, ma tête rougir. Freddy me prend par les chevilles et me tire plus loin, avant de sortir d'un placard une marionnette géante dont il dévissa la tête.

"Tu... jouer... avec... nous... toujours..."

D'un geste précis, il mit de force la tête de la marionnette sur la mienne, broyant au passage mon nez et m'arrachant les oreilles. Mon cri se noie dans le sang qui remonte de ma gorge. J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois à travers la tête comme dans un masque. Mais qui sera mon visage à présent. Pour toujours. Freddy me porte par les aisselles, me soulève doucement et je sens des pointes à la plante de mes pieds. Il me fait rebondir dessus deux, trois fois, avant de franchement me planter dans ces tiges. Elles traversent mes pieds, remontent le long de mes os. Non, en fait, ces tiges de métal se collent à mes os. Ces tiges de métal DEVIENNENT mes os. J'aimerais tellement m'évanouir de douleur. mais non. Je sens les barres, les mécaniques, les fils électroniques entrer en moi, jusqu'à mes cuisses. Tuez-moi par pitié. C'est là que je comprends que mon buste aussi est entré dans la marionnette, me lacérant la poitrine. Est-ce possible que mes viscères ne soient pas encore hors de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien. Je ne vois que le visage de Freddy qui est concentré dans sa tâche de me transformer en jouet. Ou en compagnon de jeu. En animatronique. Je vais moi aussi faire partie de cette pièce de théâtre sordide. Pour toujours.

Seuls mes bras ont encore survécu à l'assaut... mais pas pour longtemps. Freddy les attrape et les fait passer de force dans la cavité au niveau de mon cou, m'épluchant à moitié. C'était comme mettre un t-shirt par le col. Qu'on me tue putain. Qu'on me coupe le crâne avec une hache ou je ne sais pas. Mes bras sont compressés, mes doigts vite déboités. Je crois qu'il y en a même un qui a été coupé. Je ne sais pas. Bizarrement, mes bras restent à l'horizontal. Je ne sais pas. Je crois que mon personnage tient un ballon. Je ne sais pas.

Je sens en moi de l'électricité. Des rouages commencent à tourner en moi. Quelque chose s'allume, se réveille. Mes quatre... amis me regardent. Foxie prend un chiffon et essuie le sang le long de mon cou, sur mes paupières et mes chaussures. Freddy me regarde de ses yeux immenses. Ses yeux immenses et bleus.

"Jouer ?" me demande-t-il.

Je sais maintenant. Je sais ce que je veux. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose en tête, une chose qui m'obsède, au point d'en oublier la douleur. Un rire qui se transforme en gargouillement résonne à travers mon masque et je réponds :

"Jouer."


End file.
